Up
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: This is a one-shot song fic. I was itching to write a fic for this song so here it is. FK


**Diclaimer: **I do not own SoR or the song UP!

_It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me_

"Ms. Brown!" Kaite's math teacher called, "What's the answer to number 29?"

Katie jerked her head up. She had been drawing and not listening to anything.

"X to the 19th power," Summer whispered. Luckily the teacher didn't catch her.

"Um… X to the 19th power," she said confidently.

"Correct."

Katie sighed and went back to her drawing. It was a pencil scetch of the fall atmosphere outside.

_Like nothing wants to go my way--  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily_

"Katie, take the dog out for a walk and take the trash out while your there," Mrs. Brown told her daughter.

"Whatever, mom," Katie sighed as she grabbed the leash and called her terrier, Kermit. On the way out she grabbed the trash bag.

When she was outside the trash bag ripped. "CRAP!"

_Even my skin is acting weird  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
Then I could cover up my spots  
not play connect the dots  
I just wanna disappear_

Katie walked over to her mirror to find 2 large zits on her face. "NO! This day sucks ass!"

_Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There's no way but up from here_

Before school Katie appied some foundation to hide the volcanoes on her face and grabbed her bookbag, breakfast, and rollerblades.

She smiled as she saw Freddy walk out his door.

"Hey man!" she shouted. "Wanna walk with me to school?"

"Yeah."

_Even something as simple as  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas_  
_There ain't no explanation why--  
things like that can make you cry_

"Katie! Katie! Come back!" Summer shouted as Katie stood up and stormed away from the lunch table.

"This is so bogus! I just wanna die! Please kill me now!" she shouted at her best friend.

"A bad day isn't a reason to want to die."

"Well how about a bad _week_!?"

"It's lasted that long?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Katie sarcastically smiled as she burst into the girl's room.

"Oh, well you'll just have to wait until the end of the week to hear the good news."

"SUM! My day has been horrible! I need some good in my life!"

_Just gotta learn to have a laugh_

_Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There's no way but up from here_

"Okay…" Summer sighed.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"You have to promise to act like you know nothing until it happens. Deal?"

"DEAL! NOW JUST TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Freddyisgoingtoaskyouout," Summer smiled.

"Huh?"

"I said, Freddy is going to ask you out. He figured it'd be a good time to ask you out since your week's been sucking."

"So, it's a pity date?

"No, it's more like a 'I had always wanted to ask her out and the perfect time will be the end of the week,' date."

"YAY!"

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah... _

When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
Don't go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on

"NO!!!! PLEASE DON'T BE BROKEN!!!!" Katie said as she shook her CD player. All she heard was the words, 'American Idi' playing over and over. "GOD DAMN IT!!!! THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING WEEK EVER!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

_It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing want to go my way--  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily  
_

Katie rushed out the door to see her ride to school speeding away. "No fucking way. This can't be happening to me," Katie mumbled as she walked back into her house to get her rollerblades.

She came back outside and started to blade. She was pretty quick. Within a few moments she heard the sound of skateboard wheels behind her. Katie slowly turned so that she was skating backwards and could see her follower.

"Hey Freddy."

"Show off much?"

"Not really," Katie smirked.

"Yeah, uh huh. Katie! Watch out!"

Before she could save herself Katie fell to the ground. She had hit a bike wrack. "Ow," she winced.

"Katie! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah," she smiled painfully. "I'll live."

"What a trooper."

_Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There's no way but up from here_

"Katie I wanted to ask you something," Freddy said nevously as he helped Katie up.

"Yeah?"

"Um would you like to go catch a movie sometime with me?"

"I'd love to!"

"Cool, we should get to school."

"Yeah."

_Oh-- I'm going up_

_Oh-- I'm going up_

_Oh-- I'm going up_

_Oh-- I'm going up_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..._


End file.
